The Fight
by TheRacheltohisFinn88
Summary: Rachel remembers the past with Finn while she is worrying about their future together.    DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or material! Any resemblance of story or situations to a current or past story is purely coincidence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story on here so i hope you enjoy and please review! Thank you :D**

**The fight **

Chapter 1

"Break a leg."

"I love you."

Ever since he said those words life has been perfect, sure they lost regionals but he finally had Rachel back from that Jesse St. Jackass. He always knew that Jesse was a bad guy; a guy always knows a jerk when he sees one, but she wouldn't listen. Finn wonders to himself if it's a bad thing to be glad that Jesse finally revealed himself to be a jerk. Finn has everything now he thinks smiling at himself in the mirror while he brushes his teeth. He finally has the girl of his dreams, his solos back and soon he thinks they will be popular like he was before. Getting into the shower he wonders what Rachel is doing and if she is thinking about him.

Rachel wakes up smiling, "I must have been dreaming something wonderful" she mumbles to herself getting out of bed and stretching before she works out like she does every morning. She stops at her calendar and looks at the day seeing that Finn wrote in his chicken scratch that he is taking her on a picnic today at one o'clock. Turning on some upbeat pop music she climbs onto her bike and works out wondering what kind of picnic they will have.

Pulling up to Rachel's house Finn suddenly realizes he didn't pack a lunch for their picnic! He rings the doorbell scrambling to think of some clever thing to say to keep his tiny yet scary girlfriend from ripping his head off. Rachel opens the door and he forgets what he was thinking about when he sees her picture perfect cream colored sundress with matching flats and the picnic basket in her hand. "Hi Finn" she says with a big grin. "Hi Rach you look….amazing" she blushes, "thanks Finn. I packed us a lunch, I hope you don't mind." "Perfect! I kinda forgot" he says rubbing the back of his neck nervously giving her the crooked smile she loves so much. Taking her hand he walks her to the car opening the door for her. "Where are we having our picnic?" she asks him curious about the mysterious location. "You'll see" he tells her with a sneaky grin.

He takes her to a large park and leads her down a walking trail to a clearing in the park full of flowers and beautiful trees. She smiles up at him, "it's beautiful Finn! How did you find this place?" "Im glad you like it. My mom always talked about how my dad would take her here when they were dating. I thought you'd like it" beaming with pride at his great idea he lays a blanket down for them to relax on while they eat the vegan lunch Rachel packed for them.

After the food is all gone they relax on the blanket staring at the sky. she rests her head on his shoulder with his arms around her she asks, "Finn? Will it always be this way?" He looks down at her, "I hope so I mean, what could possibly go wrong with you by my side?" she smiles and kisses his cheek, "good answer"

Waking up she reaches out for him before she remembers shes all alone. Its been two months and all she hears as she opens her eyes is the monotonous beep of the hospital equipment. She sits up straightening her clothes as she walks over to his bedside. "Good morning Finn" she whispers to him as he lays there motionless as another day of waiting begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finn opens his eyes and stretches his arms up and smiles as he remembers something. He rolls over and reaches his arm out wrapping it around her sleeping body pulling her towards him. She makes a soft sighing sound as her tiny body settles in against his. Not wanting to wake up he snuggles his face into her neck and falls back asleep. In his sleep he hears singing, "that sounds like Rachel" he mumbles to himself as the voice keeps singing softly.

_I know you have a little life in you yet. _

_I know you have a lot of strength left. _

_I know you have a little life in you yet. _

_I know you have a lot of strength left. _

_I should be crying, but I just can't let it show. _

_I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking _

_Of all the things I should've said, _

_That I never said. _

_All the things we should've done, _

_That we never did._

He checks but sees Rachel is still sleeping. "It must have been a dream…" he scoots closer to his girlfriend before he begins to drift off to sleep again he hears her voice again, _"im so sorry, please wake up"_

_Give me these moments back. _

_Give them back to me. _

_Give me that little kiss. _

_Give me your hand._

Rachel watches him as she sings and wonders if he can hear her. "Im so sorry, please wake up." She starts to cry as a familiar voice breaks the silence of the room, "It isn't your fault." The unexpected voice makes her jump and she turns to see who is there with her. In the doorway she sees Quinn standing with her arms crossed as if she were cold. "How long have you been there?"

"Just a few minutes, I mean it though, it isn't your fault."

"How do you know?" she says as she turns back to Finn still as a statue in his bed.

"What happened Rach?"

She let the question hang in the air as her mind drifted away back to a happier time.

"I don't know why everyone is so worried I mean I have the turtle and he is still alive!" Finn laughs as Rachel rambles on about how their friends all think she can't handle adopting a puppy.

"Baby, I think that you will do fine with a puppy they just don't see you the way I do. I see your caring, nurturing and gentle side they see the passionate, talented, ambitious and motivated side that's all." She smiles and slides her little hand into his giant one as they look at puppies in the only pet store in Lima, Ohio. While she flips through a book on the proper feeding and care of a puppy Finn slips away to ask an employee about a fluffy little Chihuahua Pomeranian mix puppy he saw.

As she takes mental notes from the book about what kind of puppy would be right for her, a familiar scent hits her nose. It smells like cologne but not her boyfriend's cologne, someone else.

"Hello Berry." The two simple words snap her back to reality after a quick memory of sophomore year flashes through her brain. "Jesse." She whispers to herself as she feels his breath on her neck. "Jesse what are you doing here?"

As she turns around he gives her a soft laugh, "I'm thinking about getting a puppy and I heard this was the best place to find one." He walks around to stand next to her and grabs her book from her, idly flipping pages pretending to be interested. "Im serious Jesse, I thought you went off to NYU to live your dream."

"I did and I had a great time auditioning and getting parts on Broadway. I was living the dream, hell I even won a Tony!" she scoffs at his arrogant bragging, "But I realized something out there Berry. I realized something was missing."

"So you came all the way back to Lima to get you a puppy? Congratulations on the Tony Jesse but I have to go find Finn and leave. You remember my boyfriend Finn don't you?" He ignores her comment about Finn and continues on with his monologue that is so obviously rehearsed to the point of accurate emotional depth, "No no Rachel, I could have gotten a dog in New York. What is missing is you. I miss you Rachel. I was a fool all those years ago. Ive come to woo you back and take you to New York with me to be the star we always knew you would be." Finn walks up looking down at his surprise not noticing Jesse, "Baby look what your amazing boyfriend found and got for his perfect girlfriend" he looks up to see Rachel next to Jesse and freaks out a bit as all the possibilities run through his mind. _Why is he here? Did she tell him we were here? Does she still talk to him? What is going on? _"Rachel what is going on?"

Jesse answers before she can, "Hello Finn it's been a long time. Im here to find a pet, but I'll be going." He turns to Rachel and places his hand on her arm visibly disgusting her, "I'll be in town for a while, you should call me. Ive missed you." He fixes a devilish stare at Finn as a nonverbal warning that he's there for trouble. He walks out of the pet store blowing Rachel a kiss with a wink as he passes the window.

"Finn before you freak out I had no idea he was in town, I haven't been talking to him."

"It's ok, I believe you Rach."

She finally notices the fluffy little thing in his hands and the cart full of puppy supplies next to him. "Finn… what is all this?"

"Well I thought that you deserve a puppy and the only way to prove to everyone that you can take care of a dog is to have one." He grins as she excitedly yet gently, picks the tiny animal up out of his hands and starts to coo at it. "Finn are you serious? Is it really mine?" laughing he answers her, "yes baby, _she_ is all yours." She looks at it adoringly as she softly tells him, "No Finn, she is ours." He puts his arms around her tilting her head up to place the softest of kisses on her lips. "Im glad you like her, all she needs is a name." she links her arm in his as they walk out to the car with their new puppy and all of the things she needs including a tiny pink sweater just like the one Rachel is wearing.

Quinn sits next to her confused, "Rachel…I don't understand…" Rachel looks at her with tear filled eyes, "that was two months ago, and it's only the beginning."


End file.
